


Summer Loving

by shellygurumi



Series: Ficlets and Prompts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Complete, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy days in summer were always Dean's favorite, especially when he spent them with Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Loving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashesinyourhair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesinyourhair/gifts).



Summer was great, long lazy days spent doing next to nothing. Cas spent a lot of time at Dean's house, because his mother would bake pie and cookies and make them lunch. John was nice, too, when he wasn't drinking, but everyone had their faults. He loved his family and that was the important part. Sam was around, too, but he liked spending his time in the library or sitting in the window in his bedroom reading books. It was summer, he didn't have to do anything, but he still spent all his time reading.

Dean, however, Dean spent all his time with Cas. The two of them were joined at the hip, everyone said. They never did anything spectacular, no adventures or getting into trouble, they just existed in the same space together. Sometimes just laying on the floor or the couch watching TV. Dean insisted on teaching Castiel every important movie ever filmed. Other times, they would go out driving, end up parking in a field somewhere and laying on the hood of the Impala. The windows were rolled down so the music could blare from the radio.

Dean only bought cassettes because that's all the Impala took and he refused to put an iPod in it, so sometimes they'd end up at run down old music shops and thrift stores searching for classic rock cassettes. More often they'd end up bumping each other's shoulder and showing off some ridiculously weird thing on sale for $2 at the thrift shop. It was an unspoken contest, where they would try to outdo each other, finding the weirdest thing in the store. Weirdest item won.

Cas's parents were never around. His mom died sometime when he was really young and his dad was never home. There was a parade of babysitters in his early years, usually teenage girls from the neighborhood, up until he was about 12, when his dad decided that Castiel was old enough to stay home alone. That was around the time when Castiel met Dean, anyway, and because his dad wasn't home to care, he spent all his time with Dean.

Sometiems they would spend time at Castiel's house, but only because they wanted time alone. Today was one of those days. Dean was sitting on the couch, leaning back, with Castiel straddling his lap. The TV was on, their shirts were off, and Castiel had a tub of ice cream held between them, one spoon for them to share.

"Chocolate is the best flavor, there's no use fighting it," Castiel said, shaking his head, eating another spoonful.

"No, man, cookie dough is." Dean denied, hands sliding up Castiel's thighs.

"Cookie dough ice cream is just vanilla ice cream without enough cookie dough in it. But chocolate, you can eat along side a tub of cookie dough -- instantly better."

Dean laughed and shook his head, "When did you get to be such a glutton?"

"Sometime in the last seven or however many years I've spent basically living with you?"

"Are you calling me fat?" Dean asked with eyes wide.

"No," Castiel shook his head and scooped another spoonful of ice cream out of the tub and held it out for Dean, who ate it without question. Castiel ran a hand over Dean's bare stomach, "You might be getting a bit chubby, though."

Dean made a face at Castiel and worked the ice cream to the side of his mouth so he could talk around it, "I am not chubby, these are abs of steal."

"Is steal made of marshmallow these days?" Castiel asked, grinning. 

"You little..." Dean grabbed the tub of ice cream from Castiel and set it aside. He stole the spoon and tossed it into the tub, then snagged an arm around Cas's waist.

"I am little, littler than you, chubby." Castiel grinned and draped his arms over Dean's shoulders.

"I am not chubby," Dean twisted and thrust Castiel down onto the couch, twisting to hold himself over the other boy. He set a hand to Castiel's chest, pinning him to the couch. Castiel just smiled up at him, interest flickering in his eyes.

"You will be, if you keep eating the way you do..."

"Oh? The way I eat? You mean the exact same way you eat? I swear, Cas, you like burgers more than I do." His hand moved down to Castiel's stomach now.

Beneath Dean's hand, Castiel flexed his abdominal muscles, tensing them. "But I work out."

"I work out," Dean said, sliding his hand down further, over the fly of Castiel's jeans.

"Sex doesn't count as working out," Cas grinned.

"Oh, I can make it a workout..." He pulled open the button, then tugged down the zipper, keeping his eyes on Castiel, who met his gaze, unwavering, the smallest knowing grin on his lips the whole while.

"Show me what you've got," Cas said, challenge in his eyes.

"Oh, I'll get your heart rate up," Dean tugged Castiel's jeans down and off, tossing them aside, then shucked his own jeans. Grabbing Cas's hips, he moved him up the couch then lowered himself down enough to start kissing at Castiel's neck. The kisses were peppered with little bites and sucking. Only then did Castiel close his eyes, breaking the gaze. He tipped his head back and away, arched his back as Dean's kisses made his way down. 

Dean's mouth was warm and soft as he took Castiel in and worked him over. He brought Castiel to panting, short of breath, his hand sliding into Dean's hair, tugging gently at the short strands. He let out little moans, biting his lip as if it would keep him quiet. Dean knew it wouldn't, not for long. Castiel was hard by the time he pulled his mouth away. He tugged Dean up by a hand at the back of his neck and pressed a hard kiss to his lips.

Their bodies pressed together in a hard line, hips grinding against each other. Dean was brought to hardness by the way he had Castiel writhing a moment ago. Now their lengths rubbed together, getting Dean grunting into the crushing kiss, mouths smashing against each other in hungry passion. Hands gripped and legs hooked around each other. They moved as one, in practiced unison, from countless lazy days of doing just this. It was a favorite pass-time.

When the came, Cas first, Dean shortly after, neither young man bothered keeping his voice low. They both cried out in their passion, mouths open against each other's. Dean collapsed over Castiel, head falling to his shoulder and breathless. Castiel chuckled, eyes rolling back, hand trailing over Dean's back. Castiel was always amused after sex, all smiles and little laughter. Dean loved it and made the most of it every time, fingers tickling at his sides.

"Stop it..." Castiel batted Dean's hand away.

"You had no problem with my hands a moment ago."

"They weren't tickling me a moment ago," Castiel admonished, grabbing Dean's hand and pulling it away.

"Your ice cream is probably melting by now."

"Changing the subject," Castiel growled and nibbled at Dean's shoulder.

Yeah... lazy summer afternoons were their favorite.


End file.
